


Full Moon Ficlet #409 - Bin

by JoMouse



Series: Full Moon Ficlets [39]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Moving Out, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: Derek has spent his entire life moving and throwing memories into bins.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Full Moon Ficlets [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652395
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #409: Bin





	Full Moon Ficlet #409 - Bin

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and Salutations!
> 
> Yep, it's Friday and I've been so busy working on my 12 Days of Sterek entry that I almost forgot about this week's ficlet completely. 
> 
> Hopefully, this little slice of life is enjoyable!
> 
> This is unbeta'd (because of being last minute) except by Grammarly, so if you find any errors, please politely let me know!
> 
> xx-Joey
> 
> Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.

More than anything on this earth, Derek hated moving. It wasn’t even the leaving of one place and starting over in another; he’d grown accustomed to being the new kid. It was clearing out the old place and tossing away things that ten days earlier had been important were launched into the bin without a second thought. 

He thought nothing would beat the times he’d moved as a kid, leaving behind the few friends he’d made, but this one was the worst yet. He’d stayed in the same place for four years, a new Hale family record, even if the Hale family was just him. Sighing, he picked strode over to the pin and tugged out a full bag, and tied it off, tossing it onto the stack already made up of four bags. And he was still just in the bedroom.

Scrubbing his hands over his face, he grabbed an empty bag and put lined the bin with it before turning his attention to his closet. Eying the clothes hanging in a neat row, he grabbed another bag, knowing a lot would be donated rather than tossed in the trash. He studied each item he pulled off a hanger, mind filling with memories of all the times he or one of his friends had worn it. He battled between packing, donating, or binning every item until he had the closet empty. Two bags were ready for donation, one to yank from the bin and add to the pile, and a suitcase full of things to take with him.

Someone cleared their throat, and Derek looked up from where he was putting another liner in the bin, a smile crossing his face. Even though this move was going to be the hardest, there were some advantages. 

“You’d think with all the times you’ve moved that you would be faster at this,” his boyf - correction, fiancé said.

“Four years,” Derek told him, moving to the desk, the area of the room he’d left for last, knowing it was full of papers from all of his classes. “I’ve never had to go through four years of accumulation.” He opened one of the drawers and pulled out a rubber-banded pile of ticket stubs, chuckling at his nostalgia. “And this time, I thought it was permanent, and I might have gone a bit overboard.”

Stiles moved forward and took his hand, stopping him from tossing the stubs into the bin and moving them into the box that was marked ‘office’ on the bed. “You know that there is a lot of room in the house, and if you want to fill it with every memento from the last four years, hell, from the last twenty-four years, you can.” Stiles nudged his toe against the tied off bin bags. “How many things did you bin that you wanted to keep?”

Derek ducked his head, hoping the burning in his ears didn’t give away his embarrassment about just how much he wanted to keep. Before he could say anything, Stiles was kneeling and untying one of the bags and dumping it out on the floor. “Stiles!”

“Derek!” Stiles mocked him before tugging him down onto the floor beside him. “Okay, now go through this pile and, this time, keep everything you want to keep.” Derek held up a plastic army man that he’d found in a geocache his freshman year when he’d run into Stiles at the same spot, meeting him for the first time. He’d teared up when he’d binned it earlier, but the soft smile on Stiles’ face gave him pause. “Even if everyone else in the world thinks it’s stupid, I won’t judge.”

Chewing his lower lip, Derek nodded and tossed the plastic army man into the large box in the corner marked ‘keep.’ He looked from the box to Stiles, and before he could question himself, he stood up and scooped his fiancé into his arms, dropping him into the box. Once Stiles got over his shock, he shook his head, grabbed Derek, and pulled him down into a kiss. The two of them collapsed onto the box. The sides split, and everything that he’d managed to put inside spilled out all over the floor.

He might need a new box, and he might not need as many bin bags as he’d anticipated, but all that mattered was that Stiles was definitely a keeper. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say 'hi' on tumblr. I'm 'josjournal' over there.


End file.
